Happy new year!
by xXxSnakebites
Summary: New years eve and Ed and Roy have been left alone together for the night. What a mistake. What will our two hero's do for entertainment? Each other, of course!


**ALRIGHT! Heheheh. Im somewhat new to writing fanfics on this site sooooo lemme know if i do someting wrong mmkai?? That would be lot's of help xD RoyxEd yaoi paring. I got bored last night and i had a half empty bottle of smirnoff vodka next to me,(hmm, wonder what happend to the other half uh?), so this fic suddenly just kinda...."poped" into mind.**

**I dont own Fullmetal Alchemist. If i did, then Roy and Ed would sooooooooo be having lots of se-ermmm....heheheh. "Fun" right now. xD**

**AND THUS WE BEGAIN! ----*does wierd dance move* ^w^**

* * *

Ed sighed. It was going to be a long new years eve on that he was sure of. Grunting his dissproval, he eventually plopped down on the couch, feet crossing to rest upon the coffee table that was so conveniently placed next to the couch.

"Well Fullmetal. When one says to make your self at home you sure go all out on it dont you?" Roy smirked.

"Its only polite to follow orders in someones home, _General_ Bastard..." Ed growled out. Roy chuckeld and looked at Ed. "Yes, because _thats_ the kind of way to talk to your superior officer now isnt it?" Ed turned his glare to look at Roy, anger possitivly just _flowing_ out of him.

"Jeeze_**General Mustang,**_ lighten up a little! It's fucking new years eve for fuck's sake!" Ed roared. Roy couldnt help but smirk at him. "Settle down shorty, it was just a joke no need to actually take it seriously...."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?!?" Ed roared. Roy looked at him from head to toy looking at him like he was in a bikini during the winter. "I would think its fairly obvious whom im reffering to Fullmetal since it would only be me and you in the house at this moment..."

"Why you son of a bitch, i ought to cut your fucking-" Ed stopped short when out of no-where Roy's cell phone went off. Smirking, Roy said,"Hold that thought pip-squeak...."

(Ed-- =O #%^&%^*&(^%$~!!!!!!)

"General Mustang speaking....." Ed whached as the general's face fell to a look of pure horror and dread. "Yes....yes i see....uh huh.....ok i understand. You to Huges..." Roy slowly put his cell back in his pocket and turned to face Ed. "It would appear tha-" *RING!* Both Roy and Ed jumped in shock a Ed's cell continued to ring. "Hold that though Basterd..."

"Yo!...." Roy whached Ed's face fall unexpectedly. "WHAT?! NO you have to be joking Al.....B-but it's Roy and he's all.....Roy-ish!......B-but i dunnwannaaa!!!!!...." Roy chuckeld lightly at Ed's sudden change in manner. "Fineeeeee..... But you SOOOO owe me one for this Al!..uh huh yea yea what ever. Night." After that, Ed pushed the phone back into his pocket and turned to glare at Roy.

"Well, as it would seem-" "Wait." Roy said suddenly. Ed, clearly annoyed and trying nothing to hide it, looked at him. "What now?!?" He spat out. After a few moments of silence, Roy smiled and turned to Ed. "Just trying to make sure were not interupted again is all...." Ed growled and tried desperatly NOT to fling something big and heavy at him. "As you were saying, Fullmetal?"

"Huh? Heheh, oh yea! Al has got a 'friend' over and he doesnt wanna come over. And im pretty damn sure his 'friend' will be there all night. So he's not comming, which means i got dibs on your couch. Huges can take a hike....." Roy was actualy shocked that Ed had gotten that all out in one breath. "About that Ed, it would appear that Huges and his family can no longer make it. Family plans and what not...."

Roy couldn't help but notice the way Ed's face suddenly went pale....

"WHAT?!?!? Are you saying its just going to be me and you, for the REST OF THE NIGHT?!" Ed yelled. Nodding, Roy said,"Yes it will be just the two of us. Now could you please keep it down i DO have neighboors after all..." Ed suddenly broke out into sweat, shaking his head while gripping his hair.

"No, no,no,no,NO! I cant be here alone with you all night! Mabey you could invite Riza over o-or Jean or someone else!" Ed ranted. Roy sighed and sat down on the couch. "Riza is at a family get together, and Jean already has plans Ed. Itll be fine. Relax..."

"Dont you have anyother friends you lazy son of a-" "What was that Ed? I couldnt quite hear you when your way down there like that...." Ed snarled and looked at him. "What ever gigantor. Just gimme some thing to drink will ya?" Roy smirked and stood.

"What ever you say, '_Your highness;!"_ Roy made a sarcastic bow before he walked out of the room.

/Damn it!/Ed thought. /How in hells name do i tell him now?!/ He sighed and let his head fall back against the back of the couch.

A few moments later, he heard footsteps and turned to see Roy walking his way, cups of what looked like carbonated shit with water mixed. "Here you go Fullmetal. Drink up, you look like shit..." Ed winced as he swallowed to harsh drink, the alcohale burning his throught as it went down. "This **TASTES** like shit..." he mumbled. Roy laughed this time out loud, making Ed turn to look at him. "Whats so funny ass hole?!" Ed growled. Roy just smiled and shook his head. "Nothing Ed..."

"Hmph. What ever dick...Hey! Look its almost new years! Come one lets count down!" Roy whached Ed babbling like he was a three year old before he finnally gave in. "Alright, alright! Ill count with you if itll make you shut up...." Ed looked at Roy and smiled, the kind of smile that made anyone melt in place.

"OK! 10!...9....8...7..."

Roy looked down at Ed and couldnt help but notice the way Ed's hair seemed to catch the light, and how when he was happy his eyes glowed like fire, warm and irresistable...

"6...5..."

Hell, it was hard NOT to notice the young boy-no. Young _man_ when ever he so much as walked into a room. Heads would turn in all directions to get a glimps of him....

* * *

And Roy was one of them.

"1!! HAPPY NEW YEAR RO-mmhp!"

Roy pratically shoved his lips against Eds, arms Automatically circling around him in a vain attempt to hold him close. Gripping onto his waist as if he let go, hed be dead.

Of course, he had no doubt that Ed would surly kill him the second he let go..

Eventually, Roy had to breath and let go of Ed's middle. Gasping for breath, Ed whached Roy stand slowly to his feet and look down at him.

"huuu....hu....Wh...what? W-why......?" Roy smiled at him, before he gently tucked the loose strand of hair out of his face and beind his ear. "Good night Edward...I think it would be best if we talked in the morning....."

Ed, unsure of what to say, whached the figure of Roy walk down the hall way, and out of sight.

/W-what the fuck just happend?!?!?/

* * *

Roy opend his eyes the next morning only to be met with the sight of non-other then Edward Elric pacing back and forth across his room. Roy groaned and rolled over to duck his head under the pillow. "Jeeze Ed, when i said we would talk i didnt mean this early..." Ed glared at him. "This early?!?! ITS FUCKING 3 IN THE AFTERNOON FOR FUCKS SAKE! So get your lazy ass UP!" Roy mirked and finally sat up in bed, looking at Ed. "Well, were finally the same hight when i sit down!" Ed growled and punched him hard in the shoulder. "Shut up!" Roy growled and pushed Ed bak from him, thus ticking of Ed.

"Basterd!" Ed growled. Then he lept at Roy, punching him hard across the. Roy (not to be outdone) Grabed Ed's retreating wrist and flipped him onto the bed, pinning him helplessly against it. "Fuck! Get off me your fucking heavy!!!" Ed growled. Smirking, Roy bent down and brushed his lips against Ed's neck. "Make me....."

Ed pratically choked on the air he was breathing. "R-Roy.....wha...?" Roy smirked and pulled away to look into Ed's eyes. "Ed, last night was no accident. I wasnt drunk and i knew exactly what i was doing..." Roy took a deep breath and looked at him again. "Ed, I....."

Roy suddenly blushed and looked away. Ed smirked. "Ya know, you kinda suck at this..." Roy turned to look at Ed, the blush still evident on his face. "Shut up. Ive never had to do this before..." Ed couldnt help but smirk at that. "What, are you just used to people just throwing themselves at you?" Roy siged and looked down at the young blond pinned under him. "Its not that......its just that-"

"Just what Roy? Dont tell me the famous sex-god of central is _affraid_ to tell someone he likes them...."Ed smirked. Roy,aggrivated by this point, bent down so there foeads were pressed together. "Fine. Ed since your being so persistant ill tell you. Edward Elric....."

Ed licked his lips and looked up at Roy "Yea...?"

"I _dont_ like you...."Roy wisperd. Ed in a total state of confussion, looked at him. "What?! Then why-"

"I_ LOVE _you..."Roy finished. Ed gasped and looked at Roy. Gently Roy let go of his wrists allowing him to sit up. "What?!...I-i......Roy...." Ed's face was a deep shade of red by this point,and all Roy could do really was look at him and smile.

"Basterd..." Ed said suddenly. Roy looked at him,shocked and confused. "What?" Ed smiled at him,and getly pressed and warm kiss to his neck right were the pulse was. "You shoulve told me sooner...I love you to you baka."

Roy just sat there for a minute looking at Ed in a bewilderd way.

Then he growled-deep and preditor like. Ed looked at him in fear, and slowly began to inch away from him. "R-Roy?! What the hell....?" Then it was Roy's turn to leap at Ed,(who made a ound close to a squeak) which resulted in both of them falling off the bed onto the floor.

"OW! BASTERD WHAT THE HE-mmmmhhhh!!!!"

Ed never did finish that sentance...Because before he had the chance to Roy was molesting his mouth,all tounge and teeth and lips and just _ROY._ Ed moaned delightingly into Roy mouth, his hands finding there own way into the silky raven locks above him.

"R-Roy i....i _**need**_ you.."Ed moaned. Roy pulled away and looked into Eds love and lust filled eyes.

"Your wish shall be granted...."

* * *

_**Warning! Warning! Lemon alert! xD**_

Roy gently picked Ed up and placed him on the bed, sucking lightly on is neck to distract Ed from relizing his clothes were almost off. /Just gotta get the boots off.....THERE!/ Roy thought. Gently he pulled away to scan his eyes along Ed's body. Well, at least he learned that Ed wasnt small every where....

"What are you looking at basterd..."Ed mumbled. Roy shook his head and looked into Ed's eyes. Slowly, he began to undo his shirt,once that was off he moved to his boots,socks,and finally pants. Ed did the same thing Roy had been doing and scaned his eyes along his body. /Well, looks like Roy's happy to see me..../he thought.

His eyes slowly traveld back up, running over Roys legs, hips,and abbs before he looked into his eyes again. "Roy....You better hurry. I dunno how much more i can take..." Smirking, Roy climbed on to of Ed and removed his last peice of clothing shivering as the air wisped across his exposed member. Reaching over Ed, Roy opend the drawer next to his bed and pulled out a small bottle of lube. "Jeeze Roy, do you have a bottle of lube where ever you are?!" Ed asked. Roy smiled down at him. "Its nice to be prepaired...."

Ed gave a sound that ounded strangly like a bear dying,before he growled,"Hurry up. Im not waiting any longer for you..." "Impaitent are we...?" Roy asked smiling. "Yea yea well...ive been waiting long enough for this..."

Roy smiled down at him before he reached down and parted his thy's, making Ed gasp as he was exposed to the cool air running over his rear. Roy applied a generous amount of lube onto is fingers before he slipped his hand between Ed's legs and circled his opening,letting one finger slip in. Ed gasped at the intrusion and looked at Roy. "Relax Ed. Ill be gental..."

After a few minutes, Roy slipped in a second finger and begand to stretch, trying to find that spot inside Ed that would make him scream in pleasure. He searched for a few more seconds...Then-

"OHMYFUCKINGGOD ROOOOOOOY!" Ed screamed. Roy smiled and continued to thrust his fingers in and out of him,Ed's crys betting louder and louder with every hit. Finally, Roy pushed in the third finger and finished streching him. Pulling his fingers, Ed groaned at the loss of pleasure his fingers hand been causing him,only to tense up again when he felt the tip of Roys erection pressing against his entrance. "Relax Ed. If you need me to stop ill stop just tell me when ou need me to ok?" Ed nodded and slowly Roy began to push in. "AH....AHHHH!!!!!"

"Ed you need to relax. Itll feel better in a few..."Roy wisperd. Ed nodded and slowly began to relax. Finally, was able to push all the way in,and stopped so Ed could get used to the feeling. "Shit....god Ed your so fucking tight...." Roy and Ed both panted for a few seconds before Ed nodded and bucked his hips up, indicating he was ready. Slowly Roy pulled out and alowly pushed back in. For the first few seconds all Roy did was angle his thrust differently so he could hear Ed cry out again. Then suddenly when he heard Ed scream he knew he had found it. Roy began to go faster, hearing Ed scream with every thrust, his hips rissing to meet with Roys.

"Hnnn.....OH fuuuuuuck!!" Ed moaned. Eds hands shot up and tangled his fingers into Roys hair, his face nuzzeling against Roys neck. "R-Roy...i.....im g-gonna...." Roy moaned loudly and quickend his pace, thrusting hard and fast into Ed. "Ah.....AHH!!!! R-ROY!"

"Hnn...Ed...."

Both Ed and Roy tensed before they both released, Eds chest and stomache as well as Roys being coverd in Eds seed, while Roys shot into Ed.

"ha....ha....Oh fuck. We are sooooo gonna do that again...." Ed wisperd. Roy smiled and stood up. Walking into the bathroom he grabed a wash cloth and wet it down before comming back into the room and cleaning up both himself and Ed. tossing the rag aside, he crawled back into bed and pulled Ed close against him, burying his face in Eds hair.

"God you smell good..." Roy wisperd. Ed smiled and wrapped his arms around Roy's neck. "Hahah, only you would think that the smell of sex smells good...." Roy chuckeld and pulled the covers over them. "I love you Ed....." He wisperd. Ed smiled and wisperd," I love you to basterd."

What a hell of a way to start off the new year huh?

* * *

**ALRIGHT! Its DONNEEEE!!!!!! :D Did i do good? i wont ever know intill you tell me! =D hey heres an idea! You see that little button down there? The one that says reveiw story/chapter or something like that? I think you should press it. IT CALLS TO YOUUUU!!!~**

**3 Haley Heart**

**Happy new year everyone. =)**


End file.
